


1. “Come over here and make me.”

by miraculeuxnoir (redhoodedwolf)



Series: Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), But just a little, F/M, Fluff, adrien makes marinette feel better, just a cute drabble, they're like 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodedwolf/pseuds/miraculeuxnoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not going to.” Marinette stood strong.<br/>“Marinette–”<br/>“No!” She cut him off, voice petulant. “I should be doing homework anyway. The only way I’m going to ever get back into fashion ever is if you come over here and make me!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “Come over here and make me.”

**Author's Note:**

> pat of my tumblr drabble challenge I issued against myself, so originally posted on tumblr

The phone’s connection crackled, like Adrien had just set his phone down onto a hard surface. “Marinette, don’t give up.” His voice sounded slightly muffled, perhaps by his pillow. He did like to faceplant on his bed a lot, Marinette reasoned. 

“I’m not _giving up_ ,” she protested as she flung her hand around as it clutched at her pen that she was using to note an entry in her diary. “I’m just… taking a break.”

“Your fifth break in an hour,” Adrien pointed out.

Marinette glared at the phone even though the boy on the other end could not see it. She put pen to paper, stained the pink line with blue ink, and then sighed, She lifted the pen, snapped the diary closed, and then locked it safely away. “I just… I’ve never had a block this bad before,” she admitted.

“Everyone goes through stuff like this. You just have to keep working until--”

“No,” Marinette protested, crossing her arms over her chest. She wished that she were video chatting with Adrien instead. Maybe then he could understand fully her hatred for that horrible, nasty–- “I am never touching that machine ever again.”

“Marinette, don’t say that. You know in a week your… _designer’s block_ will be gone and you’ll be sketching again in no time!”

Marinette smiled over at her phone that sat innocently on the desk, next to her desktop. Her Adrien Agreste computer wallpaper wasn’t quite as heart-stained as it used to be, but it was a picture from his latest photoshoot where he was smiling up at the sky, sun beaming down on him, eyes closed in happy bliss. 

“Thanks for your support, Adrien,” she finally responded after a too long gap of silence, staring at his pixelated face. “But I don’t think anything is going to help.”

“I’m sure you have, like, an old design you never brought to life. Try making that, and then I’m sure that’ll get the creative juices flowing!”

Marinette’s eyes drifted over to her sketchbook that she’d cast across the room in frustration. It looked sad, flopped open as it had burst when it hit the chaise lounger’s leg. “I don’t know…” she said, doubt permeating her voice. 

She and Adrien had gotten closer since they both moved up to lycée, and his advice had’t strayed her wrong yet, the few times he’d given it, but this time…

Marinette sighed heavily. “I don’t think so, Adrien. I should probably just do homework or something.”

“No!” Adrien’s voice pleaded over the line. “Don’t give up on today yet! Just make a coin purse or something, something small that can fit your name!”

“I’m not going to.” Marinette stood strong.

“Marinette–”

“No!” She cut him off, voice petulant. “I should be doing homework anyway. The only way I’m going to ever get back into fashion ever is if you **come over here and make me**!”

Adrien’s breath was loud over the phone as he panted, seemingly riled up by their admittedly loud and dramatic conversation.

When he didn’t say anything for a long moment, Marinette opened her mouth to apologize for shouting at him without cause. But he spoke first.

“Alright,” he said simply. “I’ll be right over.”

The call disconnected. Marinette stared down at her phone in horror.

A second later it chirped with a text, and she thrust her hand out to open it up and read it. _I’ll help you with homework too, don’t worry ;)_

Marinette shrieked and threw the phone onto her chaise, waking Tikki from where she’d been napping on the pink lounger.

“Huh? Wha-what’s going on?” the tiny kwami mumbled, still half-asleep.

Marinette flailed her arms and was only able to stutter, “Adrien!”

Tikki laughed. “When isn’t it? You’ll be fine, Marinette. Just remember to shut your monitor off this time.”

Marinette snapped her hand across the desk and slammed a finger into the power button on her desktop. Tikki giggled again. 

**Author's Note:**

> My ML blog is miraculeuxnoir, if you're into sterek hmu at redhoodedwolf, and for all else I'm localwolfgoesawoo. I'm everywhere.


End file.
